


Не время унывать

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл терпит неудачи во всём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не время унывать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no time to wallow in the mire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496975) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



> Прим. переводчика: фанф написан до 3 сезона; события происходят с повзрослевшими героями.

— Не хочешь как-нибудь сходить посмотреть фильм? 

Как только эти слова вылетели у него изо рта, Дерек понял, что совершил ошибку. Стайлз буквально застыл. Эмоции на его лице сменялись одна за другой: замешательство, сомнение, а затем испуг, словно Стайлз думал, что начал сходить ума. 

— Эм, ты что, делаешь вещи, свойственные нормальным людям? — осторожно спросил Стайлз. — Потому что данная мысль не укладывается у меня голове, если честно. 

Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз даже не понял, что его пытались пригласить на свидание. 

— Я нормальный. 

Стайлз расхохотался. Дерек кинул на него свирепый взгляд. 

— Ты только что доказал обратное, — заявил Стайлз, с ликованием указывая на лицо альфы. 

Дерек не очень понимал, как это доказывало обратное. Насколько он мог судить, у большинства людей были лица. 

Но момент явно был упущен, особенно когда отслеживаемый ими грузовик внезапно сбавил скорость. 

Стайлз не вспоминал больше о приглашении. 

Дерек попытался сделать вид, что это его не задело. 

***

Неделю спустя, Стайлз помогал Дереку проникнуть в здание муниципалитета, чтобы найти исходные чертежи предполагаемого убежища охотников. Дерек обдумал свой провал с приглашением Стайлза на свидание и решил в этот раз не спрашивать, а просто сводить. Возможно, у этого был бы больший успех, поскольку Дерек знал, что Стайлз не был к нему равнодушным. 

Определённо, Стайлз имел интерес уже больше года. Дерек намеренно притворялся, что ничего не знал об этом, словно у него не было носа, ушей и понятия базовой логики. Стайлз точно не был самым скрытным человеком в мире. 

Поначалу это раздражало, а затем стало очень трогательной чертой, также как красноречивость парня по отношению к Лидии. Правда, Дерек был очень благодарен, что ему не пришлось слушать, как Стайлз заливается соловьем в его адрес. Всё же, стая постоянно держала Дерека в курсе событий и посмеивалась над ним. Дерек очень скучал по тем временам, когда его боялись. 

Иногда он просыпался и находил на изголовье кровати стикеры с последними заявлениями Стайлза о своих чувствах. Там были нарисованы тучи разлетающихся сердечек и карикатуры, падающие в обморок от так называемых «суровых оборотней» и «высеченных богами челюстей». Дереку хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, и он сжимал вышеназванные челюсти и сверлил всех яростными взглядами больше обычного. Стайлз после такого испуганно ловил ртом воздух, а стая поглядывала на Дерека с неприкрытым весельем. 

Дерек даже подумывал, не передать бы свою стаю на попечение какому-нибудь другому альфе. И они потом бы с тоской вспоминали, как им хорошо жилось при Дереке. 

Но затем в какой-то момент Дерек начал осознавать, как сильно он полагался на Стайлза, который спасал ему жизнь несчетное количество раз даже тогда, когда у него не было причин доверять Дереку. Стайлз помогал стае даже больше, чем следовало, и Дерек…

Дерек начал замечать, что был намного счастливее, когда Стайлз был рядом. И самое важное: Дерек понял, что Стайлз ему нравится. Он был весёлым и умным и не позволял неудачам сломить себя. Дерек отчаянно хотел научиться этому. Жизнь Стайлза не была беззаботной, не была не затронута несчастьями, но он всё равно шёл вперед, не сбавляя скорости. Дерек завидовал этому. 

Но он продолжал держать дистанцию, потому что Стайлз был молод. И какие бы чувства не возникли у парня, они бы со временем исчезли. Несмотря на то, что ситуация была абсолютно иной, Дерек не мог перестать видеть в ней тень его отношений с Кейт. Так что, он продолжал делать, что ему всё равно. 

Дерек гордился тем, что преуспел в этом. Но шли месяцы, стая встречалась с новыми опасностями и связь между всеми членами стала крепче, чем когда-либо. Отрицание неизбежно растущего притяжения между ним и Стайлом стало даваться сложнее. 

Скотт начал звать Дерека «Мистер-Недовольные-Труселя», что подстёгивало Эрику делать всё более и более прямые комментарии относительно отсутствия у альфы личной жизни. 

Ну и наконец, Лидия села рядом и осторожно попыталась объяснить, что Дереку нужно что-то сделать до того, как стая устроит революцию. Она также сказала, что он должен решить, в конце концов, все свои проблемы и что никому из них уже не по шестнадцать лет. 

Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не ответить «едва ли». Но в словах Лидии был резон. Ничто уже не указывало на то, что для Стайлза Дерек был мимолётным увлечением. К тому же, между ними было прекрасное взаимопонимание. Они были стаей.

Также Дереку пришлось признаться самому себе, что его чувства к Стайлзу имеют более глубокие корни, чем имела бы простая влюблённость. 

Поэтому-то он и пригласил Стайлза на свидание. Только парень отреагировал на это, как на самое странное приглашение в истории человечества. Таким образом, Дерек решил пропустить все части с приглашениями и на пробу начать встречаться со Стайлзом, не ставя того в известность. Дерек приступил к осуществлению своей идеи на первом их совместном нелегальном проникновении. 

Стайлз нагладил его странным взглядом, когда Дерек придержал для него только что взломанную дверь и позволил войти первым. 

Альфа последовал за Стайлзом по коридорам и залам, зная из опыта, что парень знаком со всеми зданиями в городе. Наконец, Стайлз открыл дверь, ведущую в пыльные подсобные помещения подвала. 

— Старые чертежи содержатся здесь, — объяснил он. — Потому что, к несчастью для нас, у отдела по планировке аллергия на современные технологии. 

Дерек по привычке просканировал комнату, примечая возможные пути отступления, а затем помог Стайлзу рыться в чертежах, надеясь выяснить, где нужный. Это заняло некоторое время, но в итоге они нашли необходимый набор схем. 

Стайлз разложил чертёжи на столе, стоящем в самом отдаленном углу от двери, на тот случай, если придётся прятаться. Но Дерек не считал, что им нужна такая большая предосторожность, потому что в здании никого не было кроме ночного сторожа, который, судя его по медленному тихому сердцебиению, видел уже десятый сон. 

Стайлз склонился над чертежами, пытаясь отыскать, где проходят канализационные шахты к заброшенной фабрике, которую охотники использовали в качестве своей базы. 

Дерек встал сзади, заглядывая парню через плечо. Стайлз напрягся всем телом, затем слегка тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь себя успокоить, и указал на несколько мест в чертеже. 

— Вот здесь не пройти, — сказал Дерек, размещая руку у Стайлза на левом плече, а другой показывая на схему. — Зацементировано. Не подойдёт. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз, слегка задыхаясь, когда Дерек обвил руку вокруг его плеч и склонился ближе. — Кхм. Может эта? 

Дерек мысленно сравнил указанное место с тем, что успел увидеть за время своей краткой разведки. 

— Возможно. Она заложена кирпичом, но мы можем выбить кладку. 

— Прекрасненько, — отозвался Стайлз. 

Парень сгорбил плечи, словно пытаясь стряхнуть руки Дерека с них. Дерек сместил пальцы к ключице и сжал их, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под его ладонями. Стайлз в очередной раз расправил чертежи на столе, несмотря на то, что они и так лежали ровно. 

Дерек понял, что его прикосновению не рады, и неловко убрал руку с плеча Стайлза. Он не знал, чего именно ожидал… Возможно, что Стайлз расслабиться и отклониться назад, и потом они придумают какой-нибудь хитроумный план избавления от охотников… Но почему-то Дерек совсем не удивился, когда этого не случилось. Жизнь никогда не баловала его чем-то хорошим, а Стайлз опредёленно был намного больше того, чего Дерек заслуживал. 

Стайлз покосился на альфу через плечо. Обычно парень был открытой книгой, но сейчас выражение на его лице было нечитаемым. 

— Пошли, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз сделал несколько снимков чертежей на свой мобильник для дальнейшего использования. Вместе они вернули документы обратно и убедились, что не попали на плёнку камер наблюдения. 

Как только они вновь оказались в машине, Дерек повёз их в МакАвто, намеренно выбрав путь, пролегающий в целом блоке от дома шерифа. 

Стайлз в непонимании уставился на неоновые огни вывески и яркое меню, сиявшее возле машины. 

— Эм, — все, что произнёс Стайлз. 

— Я подумал, может, ты проголодался, — начал Дерек, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю. 

— Да нет, — ответил Стайлз. Он выглядел, как оленёнок в свете фар, и это совершенно, абсолютно не то, чего Дереку хотелось. — Ты не обязан меня кормить или что-то типа того. Всё нормально, я не голоден. 

— Бургер? — снова попытался Дерек, потому что его по плану Стайлз должен был хотя бы сделать заказ, и это дало бы им повод посидеть вместе. — Молочный коктейль? 

— Ты что… — Стайлз недоумённо моргнул. — Погоди, ты только что предложил купить мне коктейль? 

Дереку было нечего сказать, так что он просто сидел и молчал. 

— Мы знаем друг друга довольно давно, — продолжил Стайлз. — И такого не случалось. Ни разу. 

Дереку пришлось согласиться, и он кивнул. Это была совершенно новая территория. Очевидно же. 

— Ты что, Бизарро-Дерек? — Стайлз уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. [1] 

— Нет, — коротко ответил Дерек, заводя машину. — Я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Я… — Стайлз продолжал пялиться. — Ага. Да. Я думаю, это хорошая идея.

Стайлз был странно тихим во время поездки, правда, он не мог перестать двигаться. Парень нервно нажимал на кнопки стерео, поправлял обогреватель, даже лазил изменить угол наклона вентиляционных отверстий на боку машины. 

Дерек высадил его прямо перед домом, и Стайлз выглядел так, словно хотел возмутиться, но прикусил язык. Дерек мог бы сказать, что он лишал Стайлза присутствия духа, и это было совершенно противоположное тому, чего он добивался. 

Так что, Дерек решил попробовать ещё раз, и окликнул Стайлза до того, как тот зашёл внутрь. 

Стайлз развернулся на пятках. 

— Что? — спросил парень высоким от беспокойства голосом. 

— Я… — Дерек остановился, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ценю тебя. Твою помощь, — быстро добавил альфа, потому что с лица Стайлза сошла вся краска. 

— Здорово, — выпалил Стайлз, взмахнув руками. — Это… реально здорово. Спасибо, приятель. 

Затем он резко развернулся и скрылся в доме, словно за ним гнались волки. Дерек с минуту смотрел Стайлзу вслед, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так. 

«Наверное, всё», — подумал Дерек и вычеркнул идею о том, чтобы сводить Стайлза на свидание, не прояснив сначала это с ним. 

***

Дерек не намеревался подслушивать, но когда вы стоите за окном чье-то комнаты, балансируя на узком выступе, а люди внутри говорят о вас… В общем, иногда нужно просто пользоваться моментом. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорил Стайлз, меряя шагами комнату Скотта. — Это Дерек. И он вёл себя дружелюбно. И это было совсем не так, как обычно. 

— Он так делает иногда, — неуверенно ответил Скотт. 

— Пример можешь привести? — спросил Стайлз после небольшой паузы. — Когда ничьей жизни ничто не угрожает? 

Дерек сердито посмотрел на стену и пододвинулся ближе, чтобы можно было заглянуть в окно. Он сделал мысленную пометку поговорить со Скоттом об отсутствии у него бдительности при проверке периметра. Скотт должен был знать об оборотнях, притаившихся возле его окна. И неважно, что Дерек находил сложившуюся ситуацию выгодной для себя. 

Стайлз стоял посреди комнаты с неподдельным замешательством на лице. Скотт сидел на своей кровати с задумчивым видом. 

— Ты ему нравишься всё же. 

— Ему никто не нравится, — Стайлз всплеснул руками для пущего эффекта. — И тут ни с того ни с сего, он начал приглашать меня в разные места, пытаться купить мне еду и класть руки мне на плечи. Скотт, ты даже не понимаешь, я чуть трагически не кончил жи…

Скотт хрюкнул от смеха. Стайлз впечатляюще покраснел. 

— О, боже, Скотт, сейчас не время для непристойных шуточек! Я едва не пискнул. Как мышь, Скотт. Как мышь! 

Дерек не знал, что бы делал, если бы Стайлз запищал. Но, скорее всего, это ничем хорошим не кончилось. 

— Я думаю, ты делаешь из мухи слона, — спокойно сказал Скотт, растягиваясь на кровать и зевая. — Успокойся. Ты и так весь день на нервах, чувак. 

— Я не могу успокоиться, — воскликнул Стайлз. Он сел рядом со Скоттом, откинулся назад и уставился в потолок. — Если бы я не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что он со мной флиртует или что-то в этом роде. 

Дерек поперхнулся. 

Скотт инстинктивно повернул голову к окну, и Дерек увидел панику в глазах парня, когда тот заметил альфу. 

— Эм, — тут же отреагировал Скотт. — Это дурацкий разговор! 

— Очень подбадривает, дружище, — проворчал Стайлз. 

Скотт сделал едва заметное прогоняющее движение рукой, и Дерек решил, что благоразумнее будет уйти. 

Он был уже почти в машине, когда услышал грустный вздох Стайлза. 

— Это было бы неплохо, всё же. Если бы Дерек на самом деле был заинтересован. 

Дерек не стал дожидаться, что скажет в ответ Скотт. 

***

Дерек не мог выкинуть слова Стайлза из головы. 

Он старался изо всех сил показать парню свой интерес, а Стайлз думал… Ну, Дерек не был уверен, о том, что именно Стайлз думал о сложившейся ситуации, но тот определённо не улавливал главного. 

Нужно было смириться с тем, что Дереку придётся прямо сказать Стайлзу о своих чувствах. 

Проблема была в том, что неважно сколько раз альфа пытался представить себе объяснение, это всегда заканчивалось тем, что Стайлз смеялся над ним. Нервно или недоверчиво, но всегда смеялся… Это будет катастрофа. 

Так что Дерек решил повременить. 

Он стал молчать ещё больше, когда Стайлз был рядом. В ответ парень стал более осторожным, словно больше не был уверен, контролирует Дерек себя или нет. 

Стая стала избегать Дерека, поэтому у него было достаточно времени в одиночестве, чтобы придумать тысячу и один способ неблагоприятного развития событий. 

— Это просто смешно, — в конце концов, сказал ему Питер. — Будь мужчиной. 

Дерек рыкнул на него. 

— Ты прав, — ответил Питер с таким видом, который всегда выводил Дерека из себя. — С таким замечательным характером парни просто должны падать к твоим ногам. 

Дерек знал, что ввязываться в спор с дядюшкой не стоило, но слова вылетели изо рта сами собой. 

— С моим характером всё нормально. 

Даже Дереку было понятно, как по-детски это прозвучало. 

— Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный, — вздохнул Питер и похлопал племянника по плечу. 

Дерек не понимал, что это ему даёт, ведь он даже не может добиться расположения единственного человека, который ему нравится. Он так и сказал Питеру. 

— Ну, — ответил Питер, — ты же пытался его поцеловать? Пропусти часть со словами, как ты уже делал. Просто добавь немного действия. 

Дерек не думал, что это сработает. 

— Когда мне нужно будет твоё мнение, я спрошу. 

— Ты единственный, кто страдает здесь, дорогой мой, — пожал плечами Питер. 

***

Дерек не очень понимал, как так получилось, но стая оказалась изворотливее, чем он предполагал. Поэтому, когда Дереку нужно было идти красть гримуар из прибежища охотников, его компаньоном оказался Стайлз. 

Парень явно был не в восторге от затеи и буквально тащил ноги от своего джипа к машине Дерека. Он забрался внутрь и сел, неловко прижавшись к двери насколько это было возможно. 

— Я не кусаюсь, — Дерек не мог не промолчать. 

Стайлз нервно усмехнулся. 

— Скажи это Эрике. И Джексону. И Бойду. И…

-Я пошутил, — пояснил Дерек, словно Стайлз был ребёнком. — Ирония. 

— Если ты пытаешься меня упокоить, — отозвался Стайлз, всё ещё упираясь плечом в дверь, — то лучше не шути. 

— Ну и что ты хочешь, чтобы я тогда сделал? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз покраснел. _Покраснел._ Дерек уставился на него, раздумывая над советом Питера, но ничего не успел предпринять. 

— Ну, эй, давай уже охотиться на охотников. Пора обновить наши воровские туфли и прочее. Стырим себе волшебную книгу! 

Дерек кивнул и завёл машину. Он подъехал к убежищу охотников настолько близко, насколько решился. 

Когда они оказались около входа в канализационную шахту, Стайлз выглядел так, словно собирался умчаться в ровно противоположном направлении. 

— Останешься в туннеле, — Дерек снова попытался его успокоить. Судя по всему, на этот раз вышло немного лучше, чем обычно. — Твоя забота — передатчик помех. 

— Ага. Я буду создавать помехи. Сигналам, в смысле, — Стайлз посмотрел вниз на устройство, которое они собрали на пару с Дэнни. — Сигналы — вот то, чему я помешаю. Звуковым частотам. Все ваши телефоны вне зоны доступа. 

— Хорошо, — Дерек был уверен, что даже сам Стайлз понятия не имел, о чём сейчас говорил, но решил это никак не комментировать. 

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, и Дерек сделал шаг ближе. Он подумывал о том, чтобы ещё раз пройтись по плану, но поскольку именно Стайлз всё придумал, то это бы выставило Дерека некомпетентным. Так что, он просто стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя настолько же неловко, насколько чувствовал в школьные годы. 

— Я смогу, — тихо пробормотал Стайлз, будто даже не осознавая, что говорит вслух. Он смотрел не на вход в канализацию, а на Дерека. 

Альфа внезапно осознал, что Стайлз тревожился вовсе не похода в шахту. Он тревожился, что ему придётся остаться там один на один с Дереком. 

Чтобы Дерек сейчас не сказал, это бы сделало ситуацию только хуже, поэтому он просто прошёл мимо Стайлза и направился в канализацию. 

Стайлз шёл следом и едва не грохнулся с лестницы. Дерек поймал его за локоть и поставил ровно. Они стояли так близко, что быстрое тук-тук-тук в груди у Стайлза отдавалось в ушах Дерека пулемётной очередью. И ещё Дерек мог чувствовать своей рукой пульс Стайлза, пробивающийся через несколько слоёв одежды. 

— С-спасибо, — выдохнул парень и замер на месте, словно испугался. 

Но Дереку не нужно было даже делать вдоха, чтобы сказать, что воздух вокруг был пропитан вовсе не страхом. 

Альфа внезапно понял, что до сих пор держит Стайлза под руку. Сердце парня явно пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди. Дерек резко разжал пальцы и сделал шаг назад. 

— Пошли, — сказал он, направляясь вниз по туннелю, идущему на запад. 

Дерек слышал, как Стайлз замешкался, нервно шаркнув ногой по мокрому бетону. Затем парень всё же пошёл следом. Если четно, то Дерек был рад тому небольшому расстоянию, образовавшемуся между ними. Оно позволило альфе взять под контроль собственное дыхание и пульс. 

Чем дальше они отходили от входа, тем _у_ же становились стены и тем меньше было света. Дереку даже с его зрением было не так просто ориентироваться, что уж говорить о Стайлзе, который наверное вообще сейчас ничего не видел. 

Мужчина протянул руку назад и взял парня за руку, стараясь не анализировать свои мотивы. Ладонь Стайлза была влажной, и Дерек стиснул её крепче. Стайлз сдавил руку Дерека в ответ и позволил вести себя по туннелю. 

Когда они оказались примерно в том месте, которое отметили на чертеже, Дерек разжал руку. Было очевидно, что вход в туннель был замурован. Дерек обратился, чтобы можно было нанести более сильный и быстрый удар. Он надеялся, что отвлекающий манёвр, который организовала стая, сработал, и охотников не было поблизости. 

Чтобы разрушить стену потребовалось всего пара секунд, поскольку кладка держалась не на цементе, а на честном слове. Как только дыра была достаточно большой, чтобы через неё пролезть, Дерек остановился. Он прислушался, но не услышал никаких признаков того, что их засекли, и шагнул вперёд. 

Стайлз с осторожностью шёл следом, освещая путь телефоном. Дерек даже не стал жаловаться, что ему самому это видеть только мешает. 

Дерек остановил в дюжине футов от входа в логово охотников. 

— Достаточно близко? — прошептал он, наклоняясь к Стайлзу. 

— Должно быть, — ответил Стайлз. Он начал возиться со станцией постановки помех, его пальцы слегка подрагивали, когда он поправлял боковой рычаг. 

Дерек взглянул в направлении укрытия. Никаких движений, никаких сердцебиений. Путь чист. Ему нужно идти и выкрасть гримуар, пока всё спокойно, но... 

Альфа вытер ладонь о джинсы, всё ещё чувствуя руку Стайлза в своей. Это ощущение было чем-то совершенно новым и правильным. 

Дерек не мог всё испортить. Он всегда держал дистанцию, потому что боялся потерять Стайлза, но… Он потеряет Стайлза и если ничего не сделает. Напряжение между ними не собиралось рассеиваться, точно не после того, как нарастало так долго. К тому же, Стайлз не был привязан к Бикон Хиллс. Уже нет. 

И Дерек больше не хотел его отталкивать. Он хотел как раз таки противоположного. 

Так что, он последовал совету Питера и поцеловал Стайлза. 

Только Стайлз вот совершенно этого не ожидал, и это стало ещё очевиднее, когда лицо Дерека вроде как смяло собой лицо Стайлза. Губы Дерека оказались где-то в районе носа парнишки. Это был, несомненно, самый неловкий момент между ними на сегодняшний день. Стайлз растерянно ойкнул, и Дерек его совсем не винил. Он отступил назад, мысленно благодаря туннель за темноту, в которой не было видно его покрасневшего лица. 

Он только что поцеловал Стайлза в нос. 

— Эм, — Стайлз потёр вышеупомянутый нос. 

Дерек решил помолчать. Вряд ли был способ как-то объяснить то, что сейчас произошло. 

— Был ли это… — Стайлз перестал тереть свой нос, чтобы пропустить руку сквозь волосы. — В смысле. 

Это был. Твой рот.

— Я промазал, — признался Дерек, отступая на пару шагов. 

— Это точно, — согласился Стайлз, — И… Ну, знаешь, это вроде как больно. Я не эксперт, но думаю, что даже если бы ты не промазал, всё равно бы ничего не получилось. И всё же ты пошёл на это, приятель. 

— Я нервничал, — сказал Дерек, поскольку, по-видимому, его мозг переключился в режим неловкой правды. 

— Ты нервничал, — Стайлз моргнул. 

Дерек кивнул, несмотря на то, что не был уверен, видит ли его Стайлз. 

— Это было… — Стайлз опять оборвал себя на середине предложения. Дерек немного беспокоился, что испортил парню психику. — Так это. Ты что, за мной ухаживаешь? 

— В общем и целом, — ответил Дерек, внезапно уверившись, что Питер точно пытался сделать всё хуже своим советом. Дереку не следовало его слушать. И вот Стайлз, скорее всего, сейчас просто убежит прочь, оставив альфу стоять в канализации. Такова жизнь Дерека. 

— О, — отозвался Стайлз, нервно пытаясь поправить подавитель связи. — Это… В общем… Я не против. 

— Так ты… — Дерек понятия не имел, как закончить вопрос, но к счастью, у Стайлза слова всегда были в запасе. 

— Я согласен на ухаживания, да, — ответил Стайлз. — И, я полагаю, ты об этом знал. С твоими-то супер-чувствами. 

— По тебе трудно сказать, — разуверил его Дерек и подступил ближе, настолько близко, что не напрягаясь мог слышать сердцебиение Стайлза, которое было таким же быстрым и громким, как его собственное. 

— Одно из моих лучших качеств, — согласился Стайлз. — Я думаю, тебе следует попробовать этот поцелуй ещё раз. Целься в губы. 

Дерек так и сделал. 

Стало намного, намного лучше. Он прижал Стайлза к стене своим телом, и на этот раз, преуспев в том, чтобы не помять Стайлзу лицо. Дерек вылизывал и покусывал рот Стайлза, как всегда мечтал об этом. 

И это было так же потрясающе, как он себе представлял. 

Стайлз издавал едва слышные одобряющие звуки, а потом…

Потом раздался резкий пикающий звук. 

— Что это? — спросил Дерек, отстраняясь. 

— Эм, я думаю, я случайно задел кнопку на устройстве. 

— Но оно же должно работать без шума, — заявил Дерек. Он знал наверняка, потому что присутствовал при сборке. 

— Если правильно настроить, — согласился Стайлз, уставившись на коробку. Он нажал несколько кнопок, — Но, тут это… Я его реверсировал. Вроде как. Но главное то, что мы сейчас конкретно облажались. 

Как раз в этот самый момент Дерек обратил внимание на то, что происходило наверху. Он слышал несколько сердцебиений. Охотники тут же среагировали, когда прибор дал сбой. 

— Полагаю, мы пока не можем ничего украсть, — спокойно произнёс Дерек. 

— Ага, а то умрём или получим увечья, — кивнул Стайлз. 

— Так что, придётся остаться здесь, — продолжил Дерек. 

— Это ужасно, — пробормотал Стайлз, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем. — Прискорбно даже. 

Дерек знал, что они могут украсть гримуар после того, как охотники уйдут на поиски угрозы куда-нибудь на улицу, так что им со Стайлзом оставалось делать только одно. 

Опыт приходит с практикой, в конце-то концов. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Бизарро (англ. Bizarro) — вымышленный персонаж вселенной комиксов DC. «Зеркальное отражение» Супермена.


End file.
